Reveal
by SuperCrys
Summary: Lena and Kara working together was not a very good idea, especially since Lena has no idea about Kara's secret.


**A/N- This is honestly how I see Lena finding out about Kara's secret this season. Working together is going to destroy their relationship. In my opinion at least. I used a few phrases from Smallville where Clark tells Pete.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing**

When Lena first bought Catco she was certain it would take their friendship to new hights. It was however, a good investment opportunity for her and she needed a push. She was twenty four and was able to run LCorp whild standing on her head. Buying Catco was definately something that pushed her to work harder. She had started by knowing almost nothing about how a Media company functions but after a few months she was able to run it with ease... except for one major problem. Kara Danvers was not focused. She would always talk to Lena about how passionate she was about her job but always seemed to be missing when she or snapper needed her at work. She would always miss her deadlines but when she didn't she would produce wonderful work. Lena was going crazy. Usually when an employee was not functioning as they were supposed to, Lena would repremand them and if it continued she would have a heart-to-heart conversation with them to find out what their problem was and try to be of assistance. Her plan almost always worked. When it did not, Lena would fire that employee. Kara was her best friend, her only friend, the truest friend she had ever had. Lena had repremanded Kara multiple times, had meaningful conversations more than enough times but Kara still struggled at work. James seemed to be okay with Kara, and Snapper was happy as long as she handed in her assignments and followed his writing instructions. Lena on the other hand, expected her employees to do what she asked of them and be present during meetings. Kara failed to do both.

It was a Friday night and Lena had invited Kara over for dinner. She was prepared for a fight. Kara's lack of care for her job was not something that Lena could overlook just because Kara was her friend. She knew that, but it did make arguing with Kara over work a hard task. Tonight was the last time she would try to alk to Kara, afetr that she would have to make the tough decision.

The last few months had been extremely busy. Lena knew she wasn't the best friend she possibly could be but the new business would not run itself. She knew that her arguments with Kara at work and outside of work about work were a major problem. Their friendship was lacking in a few areas.

Just as Lena finished setting the table Kara knocked on her door. Lena took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She opened the door to find a smiling Kara.

"Hey there, Kara!" She greeted.

"Lena!"

Kara gave Lena a long hug and shut the door behind them.

"When last did we have a quiet dinner and a movie night?" Kara asked.

"It has been too long."

Kara's eyes lit up. "Are those potstickers that I smell?"

Lena smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" Kara threw a fist in the air.

The two sat down and began their evening together. Everything was going well, Kara and Lena were laughing and sharing funny stories about thier week until Kara paused the movie they were watching and looked at Lena.

"What is it?" Lena asked.

"I know that we have not seen each other like this in a while but I still know when you're upset."

Lena just shrugged.

"You know that you can trust me, Lee. Speak your mind."

Lena let out a shaky breath and began speaking. "Can I, Kara? Can i really trust you?"

Kara bit her lip, realising why Lena was upset. "I thought we agreed not to talk about work on friend nights?"

"You told me to talk to you so here I am. Kara I don't know what to do with you. You are an amazing journalist... when you actually show up and complete your tasks. I love you, you are my best friend, but I am so close to firing you. If you were not my friend you would have been gone a long time ago. You always say you were out with a source but when i check up on that, your sources only seem to acount for a third of the time you are missing. What is going on with you, Kara. I don't know how much longer I can take your lies and sloppy ethics."

"Lena..." Kara couldn't seem to find the words.

"What you're not going to deny your lies this time?"

Tears formed in Kara's eyes as she saw hurt in her friends eyes. "Lee, I can't talk about it with you."

"I thought that we told each other everything!"

"It's more complicated than anything you could imagine."

"No, Kara. It's simple. You don't trust me!"

Kara stood up and removed her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Lena asked.

"Being honest with you."

Kara quickly stripped her clothes, revealing her Supergirl suit. She let her hair down and placed her hands on her hips.

Lena stared at her with wide eyes for what felt like an eternity before she finally spoke.

"You didn't think that I could handle it?"

"I just loved you so much and i didn't want you to look at me the way you are right now."

"And how is that?"

"Like I am a freak."

Lena turned her head away from Kara and focused on her breathing. Tears began to fall out of her eyes quickly.

"Please say something, Lee? I know this is hard for you to take in... Say anything... Call me a monster, call me what ever, just say something?"

"It's like I don't even know you."

"Yes you do, I am your best friend. Nothing has changed."

"I always thought that you were the one person whom I could tell anything to, the one person who would not judge me by my name, but you... all you ever told me was a lie!"

"I was afraid you would judge me, be scared of me."

"Kara, you don't understand! It don't care if you're from the moon! You never trusted me! What is a friendship without trust?"

"I would never do anything to try to hurt you, Lena!"

"Yeah? Well you did. Get out."

"I love you, Lena," Kara said as she walked over to an open window. Upon hearing no reply, Kara took off into the air, leaving Lena alone with her thoughts and her tears.


End file.
